Mossstar's Omen
Allegiances Leader: *Duskstar - Black tom with a golden underbelly and amber eyes. Deputy: *Frostheart - White tom with icy blue eyes. Medicine Cat: *Grasspelt - Light brown she-cat flecked with black and green eyes. Warriors: *Nightstorm - Black tom with blue eyes. *Whiterose: Pale gray almost white she-cat with golden eyes. *Stormclaw: Gray and white tom with amber eyes. *Flowerpetal: Tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of white and amber eyes *Rainpelt: Dark gray tom with green eyes. *Darkfur: Dark gray tom with amber eyes. *Blue-eyes: White she-cat with striking blue eyes. *Waterwhisker: Blue gray tom with green eyes. *Whitefoot: Black tom with white paws and brown eyes. *Brackentail: Light ginger tom with a dark ginger tail. *Sandyfoot: White she-cat with ginger paws and ocean blue eyes *Megan: Former kittypet she-cat with a bright ginger pelt and stormy gray eyes. *Honeyheart: Cream colored she-cat with emerald green eyes. *Shiningheart: Black she-cat with a white spot on her chest and icy blue eyes. *Vixentail: Dark ginger she-cat with a bushy black tail. Apprentices: Queens: *Sunfall: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Nightstorm's kits, Mosskit: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes. Petalkit: Pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Lightningkit: black tom streaked with jagged white stripes and amber eyes. *Silverdapple: Silver and gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes. Mother of Rainpelt's kits: Berrykit: red-brown tom with green eyes. Sootkit: gray she-cat with a dark gray head and speckles. *Dawnfur: Golden she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Frostheart's kits: Leafkit: Brown she-cat with yellow eyes, Tinykit: Puny, blue-gray she-cat with gray eyes, and Batkit: Black she-cat with yellow eyes. And foster mother to Duskstar's son, Graykit: Gray tom with green eyes. *Whiterose: Pale gray, almost white she-cat with golden-yellow eyes. Mother of Hawkwing (deceased)'s kit: Featherkit: a gray tabby she-cat with fluffy fur. Elders: *Wasptail: Gray tom with silver whiskers, a long spiky tail and amber eyes. *Birchtail: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. *Weedfur: Long haired silver tom with blue eyes. Prologue Duskstar whisked through the woods, his amber eyes blazing. The voices in his head were screaming at him to turn around, but he insisted he continued. The smell of his long-gone mate drove him forward. "Fernwhisker! Fernwhisker?" He called out, pricking his ears. He came to a small clearing. Moss was everywhere, literally. "What is this...?" A gray tabby she-cat emerged from the bushes. "Oh, my love, I have something very important to tell you." Duskstar leaned forward, tail twitching. "What?" "Moss will save the Clan from it's deadliest Frost. It will be weakened, but it will not die." Fernwhisker whispered. Duskstar flattened his ears, and laughed. "Moss is just bedding. It cannot help." Fernwhisker narrowed her eyes. "You are wrong, Duskstar. Time will show it's truth." Duskstar opened his mouth to reply, but Fernwhisker was already heading up the slope. "Fernwhisker...!!" Fernwhisker did not turn to look back at him as she vanished over the hill. "Duskstar. Duskstar.'' Duskstar!" '' The ThunderClan leader flung open his eyes, panting. Sweat dripped from his forehead. "Duskstar. For crying out loud, do you want to see Sunfall's kits or not?" Frostheart, Duskstar's deputy, asked. "Oh, um, yes, yes we shall." Duskstar stiffly got to his feet and followed Frostheart out of his den. Frost.. Frostheart.. No, Frostheart is loyal. I'll never doubt his trust. Duskstar entered the nursery, bowing. "Sunfall." He dipped his head to the young tortoiseshell. The queen purred and shifted to reveal three, tiny kits. Nightstorm, Sunfall's mate, stood protectively over the she-cat, narrowing his eyes as Duskstar and Frostheart came closer to view the kits. "Don't worry, Nightstorm. They won't hurt the kits." Sunfall meowed. "Have you thought of names for them, yet?" Duskstar asked, gently licking one of the kit's heads. "Oh, yes, we have. The gray she-cat is Petalkit, because of her fluffy tail. The black and white tom is Lightningkit, because of his stripes. And the tortoiseshell is Mosskit, who was named after my mother." Sunfall explained, pride lighting her gaze. Duskstar blinked. Mosskit... Hm... '' Sunfall's shoulders slumped. "Is something wrong, Duskstar?" Nightstorm growled warningly. Duskstar sat up. "Of course, of course. They'll be great cats, I'm sure." Sunfall smiled. "Now, Frostheart and I must go. Take care, you two." With that final remark, Duskstar and Frostheart left the nursery, vanishing into the shadows. Chapter 1 Mosskit struggled in her nest, growling as Petalkit kicked her. "Petalkit, ''stop!" ''she whined. Everything was still black to Mosskit. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet. But her ears had opened days before, and soon got used to her brother and sister's voices. Mosskit was now a moon old. "Mosskit, hush. Petalkit, quit kicking Mosskit." The small she-kit reconized the sound of her mother's gentle but firm tone. "You'll wake Dawnfur's kits." Mosskit turned over grumpily. ''I'm so behind! I bet Petalkit and Lightningkit already have their true eye color already. '' Mosskit sighed, wishing she could open her eyes. She couldn't wait forever. Deciding to try one more time, Mosskit tried to force open her eyelids... And fell over with surprise. "Mama! Mama!" Mosskit squeaked. "Mosskit? Are you alright?" Mosskit looked up at the tortoiseshell that was bent over her. "Mama! Look! I opened them, see!" Sunfall purred. "Oh, my dear, you have." "Wait, hullon, hullon, did Mosskit open her eyes?" Lightningkit meowed, pricking his ears and staring down at Mosskit. "Yes, Lightningkit! I did, see!" Mosskit stretched her eyes open even more to show him. Mosskit noticed Sunfall staring at Silverdapple, another queen, rather unpleasantly. The round-bellied silver she-cat was snoring loudly. Her kits, Sootkit and Berrykit, were piled on top of her, sleeping as well. Whiterose was outside with Featherkit, who was playing with a leaf. Dawnfur was telling her kits- who were four moons older- a story. Mosskit looked at Dawnfur's kits. Leafkit, Tinykit, Batkit, and Graykit. Mosskit noticed Dawnfur's long fur and slender shape, but their father Frostheart's broad shoulders. Graykit did not look like Dawnfur. Or Frostheart. "Mama? Why doesn't Graykit look like Dawnfur?" She asked, looking up at her mother. Graykit, who had overheard, twitched his ears and stared at Mosskit with a shocked expression on his face. "Duskstar is my papa," he whispered. "Didn't you know?" Chapter 2 "Mosskit, Mosskit, let's go, hon." Sunfall picked up Mosskit, giving Dawnfur an apologetic look. Mosskit hissed and tried to squirm out of Sunfall's grip. "MAMA. STOP." Mosskit huffed. "Mosskit, that was very mean of you. I want you to apologize to Graykit soon, okay?" Sunfall meowed, sitting down. "Okay, Mama." Mosskit meowed, running off to play. ....... Mosskit yelped with pain as Grasspelt pulled a thorn from her paw. "Ow!" Grasspelt spat out the thorn and wrapped Mosskit's paw in cobwebs. "That should teach you not to play in the bramble bushes." The medicine cat muttered. Grasspelt excused Mosskit and she limped over to Sunfall, who was talking with Nightstorm, Mosskit's father. "PAPA!" Mosskit screeched, jumping on Nightstorm's broad back. "Mosskit! Where are your siblings?" Nightstorm asked, giving her a swift lick over the head. "I dunno. I think Lightningkit is playing with Dawnfur's kits and Petalkit is out exploring with Featherkit." Mosskit squeaked. Nightstorm nodded. "I see, I see. Run along now, your mother and I need to speak." Mosskit pouted slightly, then nodded and scampered off to annoy Lightningkit, wherever he was. Lightningkit and Graykit were having a serious wrestling match; at one moment, Lightningkit looked ready to overpower Graykit, but the gray tomkit would soon give Lightningkit a run for his money. Tinykit and Batkit looked from the sidelines. Mosskit felt pity for the two she-kits, as they were very sickly and weak. Leafkit, the third she-kit, was much stronger than her sisters, and was currently annoying Featherkit by chasing her tail. "Can I play with you guys?" Mosskit asked, approaching the tomkits with caution. "Sorry, Mosskit," Lightningkit said. "We don't play with ''girls." ''Graykit finished. Mosskit blinked, face turning red. "I can't play because I'm a ''girl?" ''Lightningkit shrugged. "Rules, sis." Mosskit flexed her claws, feeling the earth beneath them. "If I can beat you in a fight with ''claws," ''she began. "Then will I be able to play?" Graykit narrowed his forest green eyes. "Fine, you can battle me, but don't whine when you loose." She and Graykit circled each other. Mosskit was now a bit frightened, as Graykit was nearly as twice as big as her, and more muscular. When Graykit finally lunged at her, Mosskit just stepped to the side and watched him squabble in the dust, blue eyes wide. When the dust cleared, Graykit was gnawing on a dead rabbit. His eyes widened and he threw the rabbit, stetching his eyes wide. "I thought you seemed a little bigger." He meowed. "But this fight isn't over yet." Graykit lept at Mosskit, who was barely able to dodge and got swiped on the cheek. Mosskit flung back into the soil, her cheek stinging. She pressed a paw to it and almost fainted in horror when a sticky, red substance clung to her paw. "Never seen blood before, prettypaws?" Graykit sneered. "I'm not ''prettypaws!" ''Mosskit hissed, catching Graykit by suprise as she aimed for his open stomach, running her unsheathed claws down the soft gray fur. Graykit screamed in agony, and crouched over, clutching his cut belly. Dawnfur, who happened to be exiting the nursery, saw Graykit and Mosskit fighting. She gasped, and ran for Grasspelt. Mosskit blinked, turning hot as every pair of eyes in the Clan turned her way. Graykit was crying, but his face was scrunched up, like he was mad. Mosskit wanted to cry too, but she just crouched by Graykit and waited for the medicine cat to arrive. Grasspelt inspected Graykit's wounds. "Nothing fatal, of course." the she-cat meowed. "He'll just have to rest in the nursery for a couple days so he doesn't reopen it." She rubbed marigold on the stratches, making Graykit mew in pain. Mosskit saw Sunfall approach, her green eyes flashing with anger. The she-kit ducked her head lower as Graykit was carried to his nest by Dawnfur. "Mosskit, may I see your cheek, please?" Grasspelt lifted Mosskit's chin. After rubbing ointment on it, she cleaned up her suppiles. "I can't put cobwebs on that." she told Sunfall. "But the bleeding has already stopped. She'll be fine." Sunfall hauled Mosskit to the nursery and nearly threw her into her nest. "Why were you attacking Graykit?" she growled. Mosskit cowered. "We were just playin', Mama." she mewed, her voice baerly audible. "I didn't wanna hurt him that bad." She tried not to catch Graykit's green gaze from Dawnfur's nest. "It was my fault, Ms. Mosskit's mom." he said. "I told her that we weren't gonna play with some girl, and then we came up with the challenge." Sunfall lashed her tail. "What 'challenge'?" she hissed. "That she could play with me and Lightningkit if she won in a fight with claws." Mosskit shook a look at Graykit and blinked in gratitude. She glanced back at Sunfall, looking at her mother's paws, trying to avoid her gaze. "I have to go apologize to Dawnfur." she muttered. She left the nursery in a hussle. Chapter 3 Later that night, Mosskit sneezed loudly and woke herself up. The nursery was quiet at night, dispite the loud snoring coming from Silverdapple's nest, and it felt funny to see all the queens and kits together at once. Petalkit and Lightningkit were bundled up in Sunfall's belly fur. Mosskit was facing her back, as Sunfall had purposely shunned her as they had settled down for the night. Whiterose had Featherkit gripped tightly close to her chest. The she-cat had lost her mate, Hawkwing, during a ShadowClan attack, and two of her three kits had been stillborn. It was no suprise why Whiterose babied Featherkit and never let her stray far from the nursery. Mosskit's blue gaze drifted towards Dawnfur's nest. Tinykit and Batkit were huddled together like owlets, their fluffy fur spiky as they occasionally shifted closer to Dawnfur for warmth. Leafkit slept on Dawnfur's back, her tiny brown flank rising and falling with each breath. Graykit had his own small nest next to his mother's, as some of his littermates had a habit of kicking in their sleep. He looked uncomfortable, and Mosskit hardly jumped when he turned his head around, his green eyes shining in the dark. "Let's go outside." he mouthed. Mosskit nodded, tiptoeing across the nursery floor and quietly slipping through the bramble entrance, Graykit behind her. "You should watch out," Mosskit said in a hushed voice. "You might open up your scratches." she finished with a hint of guilt. Graykit shook his head. "As long as we don't run or anything, I'm gonna be okay." When the two kits entered the clearing, Graykit nodded in Rainpelt's direction. The tom was sleeping on duty. No other cat was awake. "Lazy." Graykit giggled. "Graykit?" Mosskit asked. "I didn't mean to hurt you. That bad." she mewed, her voice hardly audible. "It's chill. I got what I derserved." Graykit rolled his shoulders. He looked up as a blaze of light flew across the sky. "Mosskit!!" he said, shaking her. "Did you see that?" he mewed. Mosskit nodded. "Yeah. Why?" Graykit's eyes sparkled. "Dawnfur told me, that whenever you see one, you have to make a wish." Mosskit blinked. "Okay." ''I wish for Sunfall to not be mad at me anymore and for Papa to visit more often. ''"You're not supposed'ta tell what you wished for," Graykit said. "But I wished that you and I could be great friends." ............ '''I was thinking, in later chapters, that Graykit could do a POV, maybe. xD Will that ruin the story? D:' ............ Mosskit lay in the nursery floor, stunned. Graykit twitched next to her. Sunfall was bristling in her nest. "Mosskit!" ''she snarled. "What have you done?!" she hissed, motioning to the hole in the nursery roof. Dawnfur stared uncomfortably at Graykit's now re-opened wounds. The smokey-gray tomkit was moaning in pain. "We were playing." Mosskit told her mother. Sunfall shook her head. "We were on top of the nursery, and we fell through." "Kits." Sunfall muttered, lashing her tail. Mosskit sighed with relief, as most of the Clan was alseep and would not view the kits getting scolded. She pricked her ears as Grasspelt emerged, carrying fresh cobwebs. She removed the old, bloody ones, then wrapped the new around his back and stomach. "Stay in your nest, Graykit. If you don't, it might never heal." Graykit's eyes widened. "Okay." "We need to keep those two seperated." Dawnfur meowed. "All they do is get in trouble together." Mosskit winced, but she noticed the gleam in her and Sunfall' eyes. Chapter 4 Two moons later, Graykit pounced on Mosskit. "Mosskit! Guess what!" He screeched. "Ughh, what?" Mosskit narrowed her eyes, tail lashing in annoyance. "I'm becoming an apprentice today!!" Graykit scampered around the nursery. Mosskit felt a pang of sadness. Her friend would no longer have time for her anymore; he would be too busy training with his mentor, whoever that would be. "May all cats gather to here my words." Duskstar's cry echoed through camp. Graykit's ears perked up. One time, when Graykit had been away, Sunfall had told her that Graykit's father was Duskstar, and that his mother had gone to StarClan. He had a sibling, a she-kit named Sandkit, but the tiny kit drowned in an oversized puddle when the nursery flooded during a thunderstorm. Mosskit waited patiently by the warrior's den for Nightstorm to emerge. She felt a flash of pride when some of the senior warriors nodded at her; being Nghtstorm's daughter, a lethal and powerful warrior, gained her a bit of popularity within the Clan. Mosskit clung onto her father's legs when he came out, talking with Stormclaw. Nightstorm shook her off gently. "Mosskit, I'm talking with Stormclaw." he said gently. "Go sit with your mother." Mosskit's ears drooped. "Okay.." The small tortoiseshell padded back to the nursery, where Sunfall was cleaning Lightningkit and Petalkit. "Mum, stop -cough-! You're hurting -hack- me!" Lightningkit wheezed. Mosskit had begun to notice her brother getting iller and iller with each sunrise. Petalkit complained, "Mum, this isn't ''our ceremony. Gosh." Category:Moss's Stuff Category:Fanfictions